


Next to Your Heartbeat

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, One Shot, Reunions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: He never believed he would see her again. This had to be a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! You would not believe my excitement when I found out there was gonna be a focus for a bunch of new Blazing Sword characters, and also my excitement when I managed to summon Ninian with just enough orbs to summon one character, and only getting one blue option. Now if only I could get Rebecca...
> 
> Anywho, I have an Eliwood in my army too, so of course I wanted to write something in which the two finally get to be together again after everything that goes down in the world of (420) blazing. Hope ya like it!

Lord Eliwood of Pherae was one of the first heroes you had summoned, and he was always a good asset to your team. Not only was he sufficient in combat, but he was also quite popular with the other heroes. You didn't think you had heard anyone utter an unkind word about him since his arrival, and you could see why. If somebody had a struggle they needed to talk about, Eliwood would be the first to lend an ear. If they ran into trouble during battle, he would jump right in to help. Of course, the man had troubles of his own, but you would never know it by just looking at him.

You could remember one day where there were no battles to be fought, and it was quite pleasant outside. He offered to go on a stroll with you, and you had decided take him up on it. As you two walked, you took a minute to appreciate your surroundings. The warm sun on your face and the light breeze made for a good combination. One that you didn't get very often in your world.

"You know, this was a good idea, Eliwood. Thank you for offering it to me." You stated, smiling at the red haired lord while seating yourself by a tree you had found.

"Thank you for accompanying me." He replied, sitting down beside you. "I know the weight of battle can be a difficult one to bear, so I want you to have a chance to relax."

"If anyone deserves a chance to relax, it would be you and the others." You laughed. "You guys are the ones fighting in this war. I'm just telling you what to do."

"And we benefit greatly from your guidance. You don't need to sell yourself short." He inclined.

"Thank you. I do wonder about you, though." You told him. "You're always there for the others, but you never seem to talk about yourself. What was your life like before you joined us?"

He proceeded to tell you about his life in Pherae. You knew about his son, Roy, as although you hadn't been able to summon him yet, you met him in battle in the world of Binding. Where Eliwood came from, Roy was still just a baby, but he fought fiercely when you had encountered his grown up self.

He also talked about his late wife and Roy's mother. Her name was Ninian, and he first met her in a town called Khathelet. She and her younger brother were abducted by a group known as the Black Fang. Her brother managed to escape, however she was not as lucky, and while Eliwood had been passing through to meet with his friend, he rescued her from them. After that, he hadn't seen her again until a year later. Since then, the pair got to know each other over the course of time and fell in love. However, it was soon discovered that Ninian and her brother were half dragon, and that living among humans would mean a drastically shorter life span for them. Despite this, she chose to stay with Eliwood, and the two were happy together.

"So, when did she... um..." You began to ask, unsure of how to do so without causing him emotional distress.

"About five months after Roy's birth." He whispered, looking off into the distance. "She fell ill when he was three months old, and we knew she didn't have much time left." He looked down, blinking back tears that began to sting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything..." You apologized, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be sorry." He assured you, turning to look at you. "Perhaps we should start heading back now."

A few weeks had passed since then, and Embla's forces had only gotten stronger. You needed more heroes if you had any hope of victory. You had begun to grow worrisome, until you received some beneficial information one morning. You skipped cheerfully into the dining hall, where you found Alfonse focused on his breakfast. You quickly took a seat across from him to deliver the news.

"Hello and good morning, Alfonse!" You beamed, startling him before he realized you were in front of him.

"Well, good morning to you too. You seem to be in a particularly good mood." He chuckled.

"I am in a good mood." You confirmed. "Do you wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you! I just received word from Anna that there are some new heroes ready for summoning!" You squealed, clasping your hands together in excitement.

"New heroes? Did she say who?" He asked.

"Not really, all she said was that they all come from the world of Blazing." You responded. "Anyhow, I'm planning on going to the summoning grounds later today to see who we can get. Care to join me?"

"I'd be glad to. Just let me know when you're ready and we'll be on our way."

"Yay! I'll let you finish your breakfast first and then we can go." You said. "Oh... Are you gonna eat those grapes?"

"You can have some of them." He offered, already knowing what you were going through ask next.

As promised, Alfonse accompanied you as you made your way to the summoning grounds. You activated your Breidablik and held it up to the pedestal, steadying your aim as you shot. A bright light flashed before the two of you, and as it faded it revealed a young woman. She was quite pale, with hair such a bright shade of blue it was lighter than the sky and ruby red eyes that you had never seen on anyone before. She wore a sleeveless dress that went past her feet, bearing a shade sloghtly darker than her hair on the top and fading into a darker blue at the bottom. She looked up, smiling at you before speaking up.

"I am Ninian." She spoke softly. "Quite simply, a traveling performer, glad to put on a show."

Ninian, huh? Why did that sound familiar? "Hello, Ninian. I'm (Y/N), the one who summoned you here, and this is Alfonse, prince of Askr. We're glad to have you here with the Order of Heroes."

"What world did you come from?" Alfonse asked her.

"Oh, I come from the world of Blazing. Pherae to be exact." She replied. That was when it hit you.

"...Holy shit."

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned.

"You must be _that_ Ninian! Eliwood's wife!" You exclaimed.

"Why, yes, I am... but what does that--"

"Eliwood is in our army too. But we summoned him from a time where you had already passed away." You explained to her. "He told me about it a while ago. Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine how he'll react when he sees you!"

You had only had enough ammunition in your Breidablik to summon one hero, so the three of you returned to the castle. You escorted Ninian to the castle's courtyard, where you asked her to wait while you and Alfonse searched for Eliwood. You asked around, but no one seemed to know where he was.

"You don't think he already found her himself, do you?" Alfonse asked you.

""He doesn't usually go to the courtyard, but I'm not sure." You responded.

"Oh, hello there, (Y/N)! Prince Alfonse!" You turned to see Lilina emerge from a nearby room. "Do you need help with something?"

"We do. Thank you, Lilina." You replied. "Have you seen Eliwood anywhere?"

"How funny you ask that, he's actually in here! We just finished training a few moments ago." She answered.

"Oh, you are a lifesaver, girl!" You rejoiced, slightly jumping. "We have a bit of a... present for him."

As you said that, Eliwood showed up from behind her, a look of curiosity on his face. "You were looking for me?" He verified.

"Yes! Alfonse and I have something for you in the courtyard, and we'd rather not wait. Lilina, you can come with us if you'd like."

From there you and the group made your way back to the courtyard. You had Eliwood close his eyes in an effort to emphasize the surprise of it all. Lilina acted as his guide, but not before you tried to do so and accidentally had him bump into a door. You apologized profusely, suggesting that she may be better off helping him. You turned to face the courtyard entrance, leading the group to it.

"Okay, Eliwood. Whenever you're ready, open your eyes." You instructed, and he did so. Ninian looked up at him, smiling as she walked up to him.

"I'm very happy to see you again, Lord Eliwood."

He was in complete bewilderment of what he was seeing. He never believed he would see her again. This had to be a dream. He stood there, completely frozen with so many emotions running through him at the same time. Confusion, shock, elation, it all came to him at once, and he was unsure how to express it.

"Are you going to say something?" She whispered, her voice filled with concern. He responded by pulling her into a tight embrace, stroking the back of her head. She returned his hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Ninian... I missed you so much." He choked, tears flooding from his eyes as he held her. He let go, seeing that she had also begun crying a bit. They wiped each other's tears, and he gazed at her earnestly before pulling her back in to kiss her.

You watched them as they embraced each other, glad that you got to see this play itself out. You tried your best to hold in your own emotions, but to no avail. You covered your mouth to stifle a sob as tears of your own fell from face. This caught the attention of Alfonse, who put a hand on your shoulder as you turned to look at him. You threw your arms around him as you shed more tears, and he wrapped his around you.

"I'm... I'm just so h-happy for them!" You sobbed, burying your face into his chest. He held you tighter after you said this, rubbing your back.

"Me too..." He breathed soothingly.

You turned your head to see Lilina looking onward, smiling brightly. You pulled away slightly from Alfonse, allowing him to keep an arm around you as you reached out to place a hand on her. "Don't worry, eventually I'll summon Roy and you guys can have your own little moment like his parents are having."

"What? It's not like that between Roy and I!" She blurted, turning away in embarrassment. You smirked at her, knowing that while there may have been some truth to that, she had wanted things to be that way.

You eventually got the attention of the reunited couple, informing them that after tonight's dinner, you would make a dessert for them, as you felt they deserved it. They thanked you, each giving you a hug before you left to give them some alone time. You glanced out the window one last time, watching them as they held each other, and it put a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this was actually pretty fun to write! It's been a few years since I last played Blazing Sword, so I apologize if everything about Eliwood and Ninian's history isn't totally accurate.


End file.
